


my soul too a fountain

by loveandthetruth



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Car Sex, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveandthetruth/pseuds/loveandthetruth
Summary: She looked pointedly at Chloe, who heaved a sigh and drummed her fingers on the steering wheel. Not looking at either of them, she said, “Anyone up for a bit of a threesome?”





	my soul too a fountain

**Author's Note:**

> I...have no explanation for this.

It was a hot and sticky evening, but not unbearably so. They had stopped to throw some water over themselves when they’d found the jeep, and now the wind through her damp shirt was keeping Nadine pleasantly cool. Between that and the motion of the jeep, she had been losing the battle to keep her eyes open until the car lurched to an abrupt stop and snapped her awake.

Sam sat up abruptly too and looked around, wary. Nadine felt the adrenaline leave her as quick as it came, leaving her aching and tired all over again.

She looked pointedly at Chloe, who heaved a sigh and drummed her fingers on the steering wheel. Not looking at either of them, she said, “Anyone up for a bit of a threesome?”

Nadine blinked. As one, she and Sam responded with a flat and confused, “What?”

Chloe turned to her then, all innocence. “Well, I thought it was worth asking. I don’t know about you but I’ve had a bit of day, and I could _really_ go for getting off right now.”

There was a pregnant pause while she tried to figure out if Chloe was being serious. Nadine could hear the crickets chirping in the grass and she bit her tongue on stupidly repeating _what_ even though it seemed the only thought left in her whole head. Getting no reply from her, Chloe sighed again and turned to Sam, leaning around the back of the seat and leering at him a little. In the last of the day’s light, Nadine could see him go tense, eyes wide and trying to lean back the scant inches he could manage without falling out of the car.

“How about it, sweetheart?” Chloe smiled winningly, still casual as anything. “Handjobs and neck kissing?”

“Um.” He sounded like his heart had jumped into his throat. “Well.”

Nadine noted, not for the first time, that he was impressively bad at making choices. It didn’t seem to deter Chloe. Her smiled opened wider and became more genuine as she took his response as assent enough to hop over the bar into the back.

Her jaw dropped open as Chloe settled herself between Sam’s legs to lean back against his chest. She could see Sam’s throat work as his hands hesitated a moment before settling lightly on Chloe’s arms, and Nadine grasped wildly for something to say that might stick a pin in the proceedings, saying the first thing that came to her.

“This isn’t the first time you’ve had sex with someone since before prison, is it?”

Sam’s eyes cut towards her, bemused more than anything else, even as he swept Chloe’s ponytail out of the way. “No?”

“Because it would be kind of sad if you got your brother’s sloppy seconds for that.”

Chloe frowned, rolled her eyes. “Um, hey?”

“Actually,” he said, the corner of his mouth lifting, “she’d slept with him too. Not that it matters to me.”

Nadine’s interest rose sharply despite herself but Chloe cleared her throat before she could decide whether or not she wanted to investigate further.

“I think we’re forgetting the nature of this exercise.” Chloe glared at Nadine and put her hand on Sam’s cheek, guiding him back down to her neck. “Less talking, more kissing.”

Sam dropped a neat kiss behind her ear and Nadine felt her own mouth tighten as he worked his way slowly down Chloe’s neck. He stopped at the soft curve where her neck came to the shoulder and flicked his gaze back to Nadine, not lifting his head. She realised dimly that he was waiting for her and a prickle of warmth went down her belly.

His attention was dragged back to Chloe when she squirmed against him as she unfastened her jeans and slid her hand under the waistband. Sam gave Nadine a half shrug that seemed to say _in for a penny_ and put his hands around Chloe’s ribcage. He pulled her up his chest a little so he could fasten his mouth firmly on her neck.

Nadine turned away at Chloe’s sigh, annoyed at herself. At her own unwilling interest, and her own stubborn resistance to it, and even more still at the fact that Chloe, at least, seemed perfectly content to proceed with or without her. Nadine could leave and go and sleep in the trees and Chloe probably wouldn’t even notice. She swore furiously under her breath before turning to slip smoothly under the bar.

Sam’s hands stopped their upward sweep under Chloe’s shirt as he eyed Nadine and Nadine eyed them both in return. Chloe, eyes closed, head tipped back, seemed oblivious to her presence. This far away from anything there were no streetlights, but the moon was already low and bright against the ink blue of the sky. She could see the knuckles of Chloe’s hand as it moved under the fabric of her underwear and she felt it again, the little tingle of desire under her skin, spreading, falling deeper. She looked up to find Sam still watching her through idle kisses, a fleeting smirk on his lips. _He wants to say it_ , she thought, _relax, you’ll live longer._

She rolled her eyes and dropped to her knees as best she could in the cramped space. Sam shivered a little when she put a hand on his thigh to steady herself before she hooked her fingers into the waistband of Chloe’s jeans and yanked them down just enough that she could press her face in. She gave Chloe a wide lick with the flat of her tongue and bit gently on her fingers, the scent of her thick in Nadine’s nose.

Chloe jumped a little and moved her hand out of the way, settled it instead on Nadine’s shoulder, fingers intermittently catching in the coils of her hair. Just at the edges of her vision, Nadine could see Sam’s hands smoothing down Chloe’s torso and back up, a heavy, even pressure, and Chloe’s arm thrown back around Sam’s neck. Nadine dipped her head back down and pressed her hands over Chloe’s hips as she licked at her, stroking the soft skin there, her thumbs pressing gently under the bellybutton and Chloe arching into it. Sam’s hands bumped into hers once and sent a little jolt down her spine, a reminder that there were in fact three of them here. She wondered how it felt to Chloe to have so many hands on her, or if this was something she had done before.

Nadine felt unbearably warm, prickly tight under her skin and wanting, as Chloe’s moans grew louder and her body moved more desperately.  Sam’s breathing was coming heavy too. Nadine lifted her head and rolled her neck, wondering what to do next, when Sam cleared his throat gently.

“I hate to interrupt,” he said, his voice so husky that it made her shiver, “but can I get a turn down there?”

She narrowed her eyes at him, almost wanting to refuse just out of habit but Chloe giggled appreciatively and sat up a little to let him slide out from under her. Nadine reluctantly gave her place up to Sam, still not sure what to do with herself otherwise. This was very much not her usual experience of hurried sex with people she didn’t know or need to feel things about.

Chloe lay down on the bench before Nadine could slip in behind her, taking Sam’s place, which left her hovering awkwardly near Chloe’s head, but then Chloe reached out and she found herself yanked unceremoniously forward by her belt buckle. Chloe’s fingers worked furiously to unbuckle it, shoving her trousers down her thighs with shaking hands, lower lip drawn between teeth. Nadine barely managed to kick off a boot before Chloe tugged one leg out and over her chest. Nadine had no choice but to go or fall over.

It was a struggle for a moment to find a way to sit comfortably so close to the edge of the car, until Sam, wordlessly and without prompting, obliged them by pressing his back to the other side of the car and pulling Chloe down a little further so Nadine could finally set her knees down around Chloe’s head. Chloe immediately set to placing wet, open mouthed kisses against her clit, while Nadine tried to maintain enough presence of mind to get her other boot off so as not to kick Chloe in the shoulder. If the pleasure hadn’t been rising to her throat, Nadine would absolutely have spared the breath to complain about the unnecessary levels of coordination Chloe’s little exercise required.

There was no real way Nadine could be aware of what was happening behind her except in the roll and arch of Chloe’s body beneath her, Chloe’s moans vibrating almost through Nadine’s own body, layering with hers as if in an echo chamber. It wasn’t long before she had to reach out blindly for the bar to steady herself, so as not to pitch forward right out of the car as she came, shaking and crying out.

Chloe freed her mouth from Nadine’s body. It was hard to see in the low light and the shadow of her own body but she caught Chloe’s wild grin, a flash of white teeth, and felt the light breathy laugh against her skin.

“We should swap,” Chloe said.

That was all the warning she had for Chloe working herself out from under her, which hardly seemed fair to Nadine when Chloe had already come twice, probably even three times. Chloe nudged her down firmly, and Nadine almost wanted to push Chloe over the side and dump her in the mud but couldn’t muster the effort. She went down onto to her back, feeling uncomfortably bruised on the inadequately padded bench, and Sam hooked his arms around her thighs, sucked a bruise onto the tender skin inside her knee. Chloe moved to stand behind him.

“He’s good at this.” Chloe leaned her elbows on his back where he was bent forward towards Nadine, and put her chin in her hands. “You’ll see.”

Sam gave no sign of having heard her, utterly occupied with kissing his way down Nadine’s leg until he found her clit and settled there, slipping two fingers inside her easy as anything. He _is_ good. Where Chloe’s tongue had been all relentless passion, a headlong rush to a finish line, Sam was strangely and unexpectedly subtle, long fingers working her diligently. A third finger had her moaning outright.

She sighed and let her head tip back over the edge of the car. They had made her laugh, she thought, with something like awe. Even Sam, whom she had utterly hated not even twenty-four hours ago, had drawn sincere good feeling out of her more than once. When was the last time she had laughed on a job, when was the last time she had enjoyed it? She had been dead set on never forgiving Chloe for lying to her and yet, somehow, here they all were.

Lost in her thoughts and the steady pleasure, it was a surprise when her orgasm shuddered through her, drawing hoarse moans from her throat. Sam worked her gently right through it and she was sure she could feel another rumbling up fast on its heels, right until he broke off to press his face into her waist, breath hot on her skin.

“Ah, fuck.” He gasped and exhaled hard, the dull edge of a moan behind it. “ _Chloe_.”

Nadine propped herself up on to her elbows to look, curious. Chloe had pushed one hand up under his shirt and the other draped around his waist, hand low between his legs where Nadine couldn’t see, in the shadow of his open trousers. Her arm moved, twisting at the elbow, and Sam’s whole body flinched. He tried to swallow a whine, mumbling _fuck_ and _please_ against Nadine’s skin while Chloe just grinned against the back of his neck.

Watching thoughtfully for a minute, Nadine sat up and pushed Sam back against Chloe. His fingers slipped free of her with a wet pop, sticky when he put a hand on her hip to steady himself, dragging in a ragged breath as she leaned forward to him. It had been a while since she’d gone down on a guy but she was sure she could manage it just fine. It probably wouldn’t take long either, he had probably been hard since _threesome_ came out of Chloe’s mouth. How long ago had that been; it felt a million years.

She licked up the length experimentally and Sam twitched again with his whole body.

“Um.” The muscles of his abs tensed under her hands and his own hands hover awkwardly around her head, not really daring to rest them anywhere.

 _Scared I’m going to bite it off?_ she thought and rolled her eyes a little. Maybe it would serve him right if she did.

But she didn’t, and Sam’s knees almost buckled as she closed her mouth around him. There was a little jolt when Sam found the seat of the bench and she chanced an upward glance just as Chloe was lifting her mouth from Sam’s. He looked thoroughly wrecked, eyes opening slowly in a way that was strangely, infuriatingly, endearing. Sam was all docile, utterly tame, a quietly eager stray dog. Chloe had felt more like a hummingbird, all fluttering wings beating against Nadine’s closed fingers.

Nadine worked methodically, if not quite as elegantly as he had done for her, enjoying at least his heavy breathing, the muscles under his skin, the tiny helpless rock of his hips. She’d had every intention of finishing him off with her hand, but when Sam gasped and gave her a gentle nudge on the warning she hummed, feeling suddenly smug, and upped the pressure a little, sucked hard and swallowed him down while he cried out, cursing and clenching his fingers in her shirt.

If the moans were anything to go by, Chloe had also snuck a hand behind Sam’s back to help herself off again. Nadine sighed and slid up Sam’s chest, his vest pushed up by Chloe’s hand, and flicked her tongue against one red nipple as she passed, drawing a ragged breath from him. She kissed Chloe hard, opening that smiling mouth while Sam’s tongue lapped at Nadine’s pulse. She thought wistfully of that lost third orgasm, of dragging Sam’s head back down between her legs, but she let it go, feeling the pull of sleep more than anything else.

They stayed slumped on each other for a moment, breathing hard and limbs going slack, almost falling asleep just like that. Only Chloe seemed bizarrely energised and didn’t waste any more time, hopping back into the driver’s seat naked from the waist down with her jeans in her hand. Nadine frowned at her back, part awed and part annoyed.

Sam was still nuzzling gently at her neck, eyes closed, searching for her mouth. So, she kissed him too – no one had to know that she enjoyed that little sigh he made – and pushed him down onto his back on the bench. His eyes floated open a little when they separated.

“This doesn’t mean I like you,” Nadine said. She couldn’t quite keep the smirk out of her voice.

Sam just smiled sleepily up at her and pulled his jeans up enough to cover himself and curled onto his side, eyes closed again but still smiling faintly.

Nadine clambered back into the front on shaky legs. How Chloe could just hop over like that after four orgasms – selfish dickhead, Nadine grumbled under her breath – she just couldn’t fathom.

As she sat down and fastened her buckle, Chloe grinned at her. “That was fun, right?”

Nadine rolled her eyes, glad she was too tired to smile back. “We’re never speaking of this again.”

She slouched down in her seat and closed her eyes to Chloe’s laugh and let the rumble of the engine lull her to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It is night: now do all leaping fountains speak louder. And my soul too is a leaping fountain.  
> It is night: only now do all songs of lovers awaken. And my soul too is the song of a lover.  
> ~ Nietzsche


End file.
